


In the Dead of Night, Writing Prompts. Writing Prompts - Team Fortress 2 Edition

by SammyJayBartholomew



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Short Stories, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJayBartholomew/pseuds/SammyJayBartholomew
Summary: A collection of short stories based on various writing prompts.





	1. Horn (Pyro/Engineer)

Engineer often let Pyro hang around his workshop while he worked on his devices, which often had mixed results.

Sometimes the pyromaniac would sit in one spot and stare off into the distance, sometimes He’d bring their sketchbook and some pencils with Him, there’s those few times where he’d chatter away while the Texan worked. And then there were those rare times when Pyro felt like exploring the workshop to see what Engineer had hidden away, and most probably forgot about in the process.

Engineer didn’t mind any of it though, it was nice having some company around, Pyro also served as a reminder to not overdo it and take a break from time to time. He liked having the firebug around.

Pyro was in one of his exploration moods today, he knew which spots he could snoop around and which ones he had to stay away from if he wanted to keep looking. Today his exploration led him to a rather dusty looking box on top of one of one of the supply cabinets. It was pretty lightweight when he picked it up and set it down on the floor before carefully peeling away the old and yellowed tape that held it shut. The tape stuck to his fingers in an unpleasantly sticky way and left a layer of old glue on them, which was quickly covered by the dust that’s collected on the box over the years. He opened the box and let out an excited giggle as he saw an assortment of animal horns in it, an idea already forming in his head.

Engineer didn’t notice Pyro zipping around the workshop, he didn’t notice when he left the workshop and came back, he was a bit too occupied with the problems he was having with one of his new teleporters. However he was snapped out of it when Pyro tapped him on the shoulder, with a light shake of his head he turned around, only to let out a startled yelp before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Pyro had somehow managed to dig up the box of horns he found in his room after the previous Engineer left, he didn’t want to just toss them out and wanted to try and find out which animals they once belonged to, but completely forgot about the box. And now Pyro found it again and stuck a pair of them on either sides of his gasmask.

There’s never a dull moment with Pyro around, especially when he has a whole workshop he can snoop around in.


	2. Bacon (Pyro/Medic)

When Pyro slept, he slept like the dead. He could sleep through just about anything, he once even slept through Demoman setting off one of his experimental bombs not too far away from the window of his room. He could probably even sleep right through an apocalypse.

But there was one thing that almost always got him out of bed. And that thing was food.

All it took for Pyro to unwrap himself from his blanket cocoon one Sunday morning was the smell of bacon. His stomach grumbled to life as he tossed the blankets off of himself and felt around underneath his bed for some shoes he could put on. He found a pair of worn down sneakers that he wore around the base, pulled them on, grabbed a hoodie from his chair and left his room to follow the smell of delicious food down the hallway.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Medic took up the task of making breakfast for everyone. He was almost always the first one up on a Sunday, he did have a flock of hungry doves he needed to feed first thing in the morning, so why not feed eight hungry mercenaries since he was already up?

He was in the middle of frying some bacon when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind, startling the doctor slightly since he didn’t hear Pyro coming at all, ‘well you’re up unusually early’ Medic said, a hint of amusement in his voice when he felt the other bury his face in his back.

‘Was hungry. Bacon smells good’ Pyro mumbled into Medic’s back, still a bit too tired to form proper sentences.

Medic couldn’t help but let out a short and soft laugh at Pyro’s tiredness, and the fact that the smell of bacon was enough to stir the pyromaniac from his near coma like sleep.


	3. Rubber (Heavy/Medic)

Heavy was one of the few people who got to see Medic’s childish side, the doctor preferred to keep up a respectable image around the other mercenaries. Not around Heavy though, he got to see how much of a child the Medic still was at heart.

Heavy wasn’t all too surprised when he walked into the infirmary and saw Medic shooting rubber bands at an imaginary target. Normally he’d think this is how the doctor got his doves to exercise since they seemed pretty eager to fetch the rubber bands and bring them back to him, but the excited giggling told him that Medic was doing this because it amused him to watch his doves play fetch like a bunch of feathery dogs.

However Heavy clearing his throat was enough to startle him since he didn’t expect anyone else to be there with him. Medic let out a quiet yelp and let go of the rubber band, launching it right in his face and nearly causing him to fall out of his chair. He let out a quiet string of German curses as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead, shooting Heavy a glare before dissolving into giggles, ‘I thought you were someone else’ he said and sat up straight.

‘Don’t think anyone else would dare enter when hearing you laugh’ Heavy said as he walked over to Medic and picked up one of the rubber bands, one of the doves on his desk almost immediately jumped up and bit the band and holding onto it.

‘A good point’ Medic agreed. He reached up and cupped his hands around the dove, ‘come now, let go of the band’ he said to it in a gentle voice. The dove did so right away and made a soft, almost questioning coo at Medic as it looked at him.

Heavy always got to see the sides of Medic no one else got to see, which often resulted in Heavy walking into the infirmary and seeing the German doing something rather childish.


	4. Night (Sniper/Scout)

Night-time was always Sniper’s favorite time. He finally got to have some time for himself and away from the other mercenaries, not like he hated their company or anything, but they got a bit too loud for his liking at times.

He just liked peace and quiet every once in a while.

Tonight was one of those nights when Sniper found a nice spot for himself on the roof of the base and spent hours looking up at the stars and trying to identify as many constellations as he could make out. Which were quite a bit at this point since stargazing has become one of his favorite activities after he joined RED.

An activity which was sometimes interrupted by Scout who promptly plonked himself down right next to Sniper, missing the sharp shooter by mere millimeters and drawing an annoyed grumble out of him. A grumble which Scout cut short with a quick kiss, ‘don’t you grumble in that tone at me’.

‘I’ll grumble in any tone I like’ Sniper tried to act annoyed, but couldn’t keep his act up for very long and gave in quite quickly into Scout’s near contagious good mood.

Scout was clearly in very high spirits tonight as he sat up and tried to drag Sniper up with him, ‘you can stare up at the stars all you want later, tonight’s poker night and we’re missing one more player to start the game’.

Poker night was always a wild ride, especially if Spy or Medic were playing as well, which meant a near endless battle between them and Sniper, ‘hmm, I guess I can join for a round or two’ Sniper said after he let Scout drag him up into a sitting position.

Scout let out a quick ‘yes!’ before bolting for the door that led back down into the base, ‘I’ll let ‘em know you said yes!’ was the last thing Sniper heard from Scout before the runner disappeared down the stairs, leaving Sniper alone once more.

Not that he’d be alone for long, he had a game of poker waiting for him.


	5. Boom (Scout/Sniper/Pyro)

BLU was fighting dirty today and RED wasn’t prepared for it at all, they managed to capture the first three points and were trying to capture the last two.

RED had to think of something and think of it fast, since right now it was just Sniper and Pyro who were left to defend the fourth point, everyone else was going through respawn or trying to make their way back to the point as quickly as they could.

Sniper was trying to think of ways on how to hold BLU back when Pyro interrupted his train of thought by tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to see what the firebug wanted when he came face to face with the gas bomb Pyro used with his flamethrower, ‘what do you want me to do with that?’ he was really confused right now.

‘Shoot it’ was all Pyro said before hurling the tank at BLU, barely giving Sniper time to react. He managed to get a good shot at the tank, causing it to blow up with a loud boom before covering a lot of the area around it and the three BLUs in fire.

The chaos got three different reactions. Pyro was laughing like a madman at the mayhem, Sniper was still trying to process what the fuck just happened. And Scout, who just arrived on the scene, was torn between fear and confusion, ‘the fuck was that?!’ he yelled in a slightly high pitched tone and pointing at the now charred remains of the three unfortunate BLUs.

Scout knew his two partners could get creative when they needed to, but the last thing he expected was for them to blow something up. He always thought that was more of Demoman’s expertise.


	6. High (Engineer/Scout)

'Just how in the world did that happen?' Engineer yelled up at Scout.

‘Please for the love of everything that’s holy on God’s green Earth, get me down from here’ Scout practically squeaked out. He’s been stuck high up on the roof of a building for the past two hours now and doesn’t know how to get down at all. And he wasn’t all too eager to jump down either, even though Medic could easily heal any injuries he might sustain.

Engineer let out a soft laugh and lightly shook his head, ‘just sit tight, I’ll go get a ladder and get you down from there, alright?’ he tried to keep the amusement out of his voice, but just the sight of Scout clinging to a pipe coming out of the roof was too funny. He’s going to get an earful from the runner later on for this for sure.

‘Oh God just hurry up, please!’

* * *

It took Engineer a whole hour to find a ladder and convince Scout to let go of the pipe so he could help him back down onto solid ground.

Right now they were both back at the RED base, both of them taking up residence on one of the couches in the common room. Scout was pressed tightly into Endineer’s side and curled up into a ball while the other was trying to watch TV, ‘so, are you going to tell me how you ended up way up on that roof?’ Engineer asked and glanced down at Scout.

‘BLU Heavy grabbed me and tossed me up there like a ragdoll’ Scout mumbled out, not too fond of how he got tossed around like he was nothing, ‘hey stop laughing, it’s not funny!’ he said rather loudly once the Texan broke out into a fit of laughter.

‘I’m sorry, but just the picture of Heavy throwing you around is hilarious’ he said in between fits of laughter.

‘It’s not funny’ Scout muttered and curled back up into Engineer’s side.


	7. Pulse (Pyro/Medic)

There weren’t many things that caused Pyro’s blood to boil over, he was a fairly calm and level headed person most of the time. But the few times when he did let his rage get the better of him, oh boy, you better pray you weren’t on the receiving end of it.

The BLU Spy wasn’t lucky. He made the mistake of messing with Medic while Pyro was around to see it. He used another one of his sick mind games to get under the doctor’s skin and cause him to look over his shoulder more than heal his teammates.

Pyro was having none of it.

He made it his personal mission to ruthlessly hunt the Spy down every single change he got, he could feel his blood boiling and his pulse throbbing in his ears whenever he heard that all too familiar cloaking device the Spy liked to use so much. He made sure he burned the damn snake to a crisp each and every time he could, and it didn’t matter what he was doing or where he was. That damn backstabber deserved to burn in hell.

He won’t stand by and let anyone mess with Medic. He’s not going to let anyone mess with his Medic like that.

‘You messed with the wrong doctor’ the pyromaniac snarled as the charred bones that once made up the Spy, it wasn’t long until respawn reclaimed them, ‘nobody messes with Medic while I’m still breathing’

And it won’t be long until Pyro can turn him to a pile of ash and bones once more.


	8. Magnet (Pyro/Engineer)

They say that opposites attract one another. In some cases its true, in other’s it’s not. But this was one of those of those cases where opposites did attract one another.

Engineer was always an orderly and organized person, and Pyro was a walking and breathing mess.

Before meeting the rest of his team, Engineer thought he’d hate the firebug when Pauling told him what the other mercenaries he’d be working with are going to be like. Pyro sounded like a walking disaster to him, not that Pyro isn’t a walking disaster. He’s a disaster who Engineer couldn’t help but fall in love with once he got to know him better.

Pyro brought some much needed change into Engineer’s life, gone was his dull routine and replaced with near daily surprises. From Pyro finding things in his workshop he forgot about, to Pyro telling him some weird and crazy story from before he started working for Mann Co.

And to be honest, Engineer loved every second of it.

To Pyro, Engineer was someone who brought some stability into his life, he was the one normal thing he’s had in a very long time. The Texan always knew what to say to get Pyro to calm down whenever he got too out of control. He knew how to handle Pyro and his outbursts of manic energy and knew how to keep Pyro occupied so he won’t go off and burn something out of sheer boredom.

Even though they were complete opposites of each other, they know how to keep the other in check.


	9. Already (Sniper/Scout)

'It can't be morning already' Scout groaned and rolled over, shoving his head underneath the pillow in an attempt to block out the sunlight.

‘Sadly, it is’ Sniper was just as tired as Scout. The two of them stayed up nearly all night last night and just talked about random stuff and shared all sorts of stories from back home. Sniper knew both of them would regret it the next day, but he didn’t think he’d be this tired. He felt like he hasn’t slept in decades. His performance today is going to suffer terribly.

Scout knew how to deal with his sleep deprivation, chug enough Bonk drinks to nearly give himself a sugar and caffeine induced heart attack. Sniper had a similar approach, but with coffee. Medic always gave them an earful whenever he saw them drinking too much of their respective beverages.

‘I don’t wanna get up’ Scout whined and curled in on himself and turned his back to the window.

‘But we have to, or else Soldier’s going to chew us out for being late to breakfast’ Sniper said and sat up, attempting to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes, but it only made him even more tired than before.

Scout groaned and lifted his pillow just enough to look up at Sniper, ‘screw breakfast’ was all he said before covering his face once more with it.

‘Your loss then’ Sniper said with a shrug before getting out of bed. Unlike Scout, Sniper was starving and could easily eat enough food to feed a small army.


	10. Spirits (Cheavy/Medic)

The new Medic was… odd to say the least.

Cheavy was forced to look for a replacement when he was putting the team back together, their old Medic refused to come back and eventually dropped off the face of Earth the most Cheavy kept pushing him to rejoin the team.

This new Medic was a stark contrast to their old teammate. He was eccentric, almost always in high spirits and had a strange fascination with experimenting on others. But it was still better than getting grumbled at for nearly every injury.

‘And this medigun can heal us in a matter of seconds?’ Cheavy asked as he looked at the strange contraption, from a safe distance mind you. He had no clue how it even worked, but as long as it kept him and his men in a fight longer, it was good enough for him.

‘Yes! I mean you don’t want to know exactly how it works and heals, you’d be fairly put off by it actually. But yes, it can heal any wound, no matter how bad, in seconds’ the doctor said as he shifted through some papers, putting aside those that might be relevant to his current research, or experiment.

Cheavy was tempted to ask, but knowing some of the things this Medic did in his lab, he knew he wouldn’t be too fond of the answer, ‘that’s good enough for me’ he said with a shrug. He can ask about it later when they’ve completed their contract. And most probably mentally scar himself for the rest of his life.

But for now the new Medic proved to be quite an asset to the team, and Cheavy couldn’t help but grow a bit fond of the strange German he hired as the team doctor.

He wasn’t as bad as he thought after all.


	11. Flametrower (Sniper/Scout)

Another death by fire, that’s not how Sniper wanted to go through respawn again today, but the BLU Pyro had other plans for the sharpshooter, ‘how about you take that shotgun of yours and just shoot me in the head instead?’ he said up the the Pyro and only got a muffled ‘no’ in return, ‘eh, worth a shot I suppose’

The Pyro walked closer to Sniper, making him back up further just to try and put some distance between the two of them, but quickly found out that he was pretty much cornered by the pyromaniac. Looks like it’s another trip to respawn.

Sniper closed his eyes and waited for his fiery demise, but it didn’t happen. What happened instead was Scout swooping in and hitting the BLU right in the face with his baseball bat, which made him drop his flamethrower and stumble backwards, only to get hit on the side of the head with the same bat.

‘Man, that was close. You okay there?’ Scout asked once he was sure Pyro wouldn’t be getting up any time soon.

Sniper let out the breath he was holding and slid down the wall, ‘I thought I was a goner for sure, but I’m okay’ Sniper said after a few moments and got back up. He founds his rifle no problem, but his kukri and SMG were lost some time when he was trying to get away from that damn pyromaniac.

He’s going to need to find some new sniping spots since the BLU Pyro figured out how to get to most of them. No doubt BLU Spy told him how to get up there.


	12. Curious (Spy/Pyro)

The last person Spy expected to take an interest in him was Pyro. Out of all the people on the base it was Pyro.

He thought it would be a bigger problem, that he’d have a destructive pyromaniac following him around everywhere he went, since he seemed to tag along with Engineer just about everywhere. But he was honestly surprised when Pyro kept a respectful distance, striking up small conversations here and there and slowly get more and more involved with Spy’s day to day life.

Eventually Spy let the firebug into his smoking room, which shot Pyro’s curiosity through the roof since there were so many things in there he hasn’t seen yet.

‘French already sounds like a load of gibberish, but in text format it makes even less sense’ Pyro said as he thumbed through the book Spy had left in his chair, which he meant to finish later. But apparently he’s going to have to postpone that one for later.

Normally Spy would take offense in anyone calling his language gibberish, but he could let it slide with Pyro, ‘English also sounded like nonsensical gibberish to me until I learned it’

‘If you’re trying to get me to learn French, it’s not happening. Three languages are more than enough for me’ Pyro said and closed the book, placing it back where he found it before looking around the room to find something else he could occupy himself with.

 ‘Why not make it four?’

‘Who’s got time for all that learning? Certainly not me’


	13. Above (Sniper/Spy)

It wasn’t unusual for Sniper to be gone for hours on end, but what was unusual was that he’s been missing since today’s match ended, and he always sticks around for a bit to share a drink or two with the rest of the guys.

But today he just vanished right after the match ended, and Spy’s been looking for him since, with next to no success. And it was slowly starting to drive him up the wall.

‘Has nobody seen Sniper at all?’ he asked Demoman, Medic and Scout who were playing some sort of card game in the common room.

The three of them looked among themselves, silently shaking their heads, ‘haven’t seen him since the match ended. No one’s seen him anywhere now that you mention it’ Scout said, lowering his cards a bit and looking up at Spy.

Unknown to Spy, Sniper’s been hiding out in the rafters above all day long, just waiting for the perfect moment to pounce and finally scare the spook, who claimed nothing can scare him. Time to see if that’s still true. Sniper slowly moved along the beams, careful not to make any noise as he slowly crept over to where Spy stood. He slid off of it and landed behind Spy on his feet with a loud thud and a ‘boo!’

Spy wasn’t ready for this at all, he knew to anticipate a lot of things, but the last thing he’d ever expect to happen in this moment was for someone to drop down from the rafters. Needless to say it scared the living daylights out of him, drawing a scream out of him, which in turn scared the trio at the table.

‘You bastard’ Spy hissed at Sniper once he’s calmed down.


End file.
